


30.08.20 PolGer, kontrowersyjnie

by depresane



Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [2]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Poetry, Euphemisms, Mentioned scars, Metaphors, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Post-War, Rhyming, Translation Available, Unhealthy Relationships, cringe-owata geografia robi brrrrr, erotyk, eufemizmy, metafory, niebezpieczny związek, od wrogów do kochanków, podtekst erotyczny, poezja, porównania, rymy, toksyczny związek, wzmianka o bliznach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: O ile anglojęzyczny wiersz z 28. marca miał jeszcze jakieś hamulce, o tyle tutaj już nie ma żadnych.
Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914001





	30.08.20 PolGer, kontrowersyjnie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [30.08. translated on 7.09. PolGer, controversial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342350) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane)



Czujesz Odrę, jak przepływa  
i namacza brzeg?  
Musisz przysiąc na tę rzekę,  
że nie zdradzisz mnie.

Zignorujesz prezydentów,  
posłów i żołnierzy  
dla mojego zezwolenia  
na dwa dni wieczerzy.

Dziewięćset lat i sied'mdziesiąt,  
zanim je odkupisz,  
będziesz mi narzędziem zabaw –  
– masz cierpliwie służyć.

Dla mnie powiew na nizinach  
i tatrzańskie tchnienie;  
ty w dolinie rzeki pij  
na moje polecenie.

Odsuń się a podaj chustkę,  
kiedy łza zaszczypie.  
Osiem ciętych blizn na plecach;  
uświęć je językiem.

Czujesz Wisłę, jak pompuje  
krew do moich lic?  
Czujesz maki w moich włosach,  
nawet kiedy śpisz?

Całuj lekko za uszami -  
\- ja pokażę gdzie.  
Musisz tylko przysiąc mi:  
od teraz wspierasz mnie.


End file.
